La Comida De Mi Madre
by youaremysilence
Summary: Sakura caminaba nerviosa y a la vez emocionada, su madre que preparaba una deliciosa comida recibió una llamada esa mañana, Sasuke Uchiha pidió una orden y ella se la llevaría.


Sakura caminaba nerviosa y a la vez emocionada, su madre que preparaba una deliciosa comida recibió una llamada esa mañana, Sasuke Uchiha pidió una orden y ella se la llevaría.

Sakura sonrió y miro la caja que traía en sus manos. Podría ver a Sasuke aunque ella sabía que solo tomaría la comida y le cerraría la puerta en la cara.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se paseaba como león enjaulado por su habitación.

-¿Por qué aun no habrá llegado?, tal vez ya no le gusto – se lamentaba el pelinegro.

Un golpe lo sobresalto y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Camino "tranquilo" a la puerta y la abrió deslumbrándose ante los grandes ojos verdes de Sakura y por un momento la imagino bajo su cuerpo, desnuda gimiendo su nombre. Sacudió disimuladamente la cabeza y se concentró en tratar de parecer serio.

-Aquí está tu pedido Sasuke-kun – Sakura le entrego la caja y este solo asintió.

Algo sonrojada Sakura sonrió y dio media vuelta lista para partir de regreso a su casa, pero se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Sasuke en su muñeca.

-¿Por qué no… porque no cómenos juntos? – trato de sonar lo más casual posible

Aunque se le hacía bastante difícil no arrancarle la ropa de una vez. Sakura mas sonrojada que antes sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo al escucharlo decir tantas palabras a la vez y en especial que se dirigiera a ella.

-Yo… - sentía que la garganta se le secaba del nerviosismo y hasta sintió que se le había olvidado como hablar -claro, si, eso sería genial.

El camino más largo de toda su insignificante vida pensaba Sasuke al caminar por al parecer infinito camino hacia la cocina. Después de acomodar todo y poner la mesa se sentaron a comer uno a cada esquina y aunque Sasuke odio sentirla tan cerca, pero alejada a la vez había optado por darle ese espacio, sabía que de no ser por la mesa que los separaba él ya le hubiera hecho el amor de todas las maneras existentes en este mundo.

-Y… ¿te gusta la comida de mi madre? - llevaban comiendo en silencio como 15 minutos y aunque Sakura se prometió tratar de no ser molesta y mantenerse callada el silencio la estaba matando así que trato de entablar una conversación, aunque sabía que sería casi imposible teniendo en cuenta que el receptor de su pregunta era el grandísimo y muy callado Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke rodando los ojos la miro y levanto una ceja, ¿tan idiota era para no darse cuenta que lo último que le importaba era la comida?, no es que no tuviera hambre, pero él quería comer otra cosa, no la comida de la madre de Sakura.

-Hmp- respondió y volvió a mirar su plato, fuera como fuera la situación el nunca podría dejar de pensar que era una real molestia.

Sakura algo decepcionada resoplo y volvió a comer con pereza, como ya había pensado, seguía siendo una molestia, pero había algo que rondaba su mente y ya estaba harta de tratar de parecerle simpática, actuara como actuara él siempre la miraría como un problema y una molestia así que ya no se esforzaría más en tratar de agradarle.

\- ¿se puede saber porque rayos me dices que coma contigo si ni siquiera te dignas a mirarme? – furiosa se levantó golpeando la mesa deseando que fuera la cara del Uchiha. Sasuke por su parte la miro sorprendido, le causaba un poco de gracia que le dijera que ni siquiera la miraba, cuando lo único que hacía desde hace meses era mirarla, hasta sentía que se sabía de memoria todos sus gestos.

– me tienes harta, me callo y te molesta, hablo y te molesta, respiro y te molesta…- quizá que cosas le habrá dicho Sakura pero el dejo de escucharla cuando esta alterada se comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro levantando las manos. la manera en la que fruncía sus labios, el movimiento de su pelo y la pequeña vena que se asomaba en su apetecible cuello. Ni siquiera de dio cuenta cuando se levantó y la acorralo contra algo duro que supuso era la pared.

-A veces dudo de tu inteligencia…- Sakura ya ni siquiera sabía si todo era un sueño o la realidad, podía sentir la respiración de Sasuke tan cerca que dudaba si era de él o la de ella

-No sé a qué estas ju…jugando, pero estoy harta- sentía que hablaba por inercia, que las palabras salían de su boca, pero su mente estaba en las nubes disfrutando del calor que transmitía el cuerpo de Sasuke, quería estar enojada, furiosa con él y mirarlo a los ojos y que de diera cuenta de cuanto lo odiaba, pero nunca fue muy buena actriz y lentamente su corazón tomo el control de su cuerpo y cerró los ojos deseando que la maldita distancia que los separaba no existiera.

-¿Por qué cierras los ojos? ¿quieres que te bese? – Sasuke nunca tuvo la necesidad de ser gracioso, de hecho, odiaba las bromas, pero en ese preciso instante en que vio que ella luchaba contra lo que sentía y que se rendía a él, no pudo evitar querer reírse un poco más de su molestia.

-Idiota- le dijo enojada Sakura y trato de empujarlo

-era broma, te iba a besar, aunque no quisieras- Sasuke sentía que una parte desconocida del salía a la luz cuando estaba con Sakura, sentía la necesidad de que ella se enojara o riera a carcajadas, le gustaba ver su sonrisa o que frunciera el ceño cuando algo le molestaba, se sentía vivo con ella y no quería que ese sentimiento se fuera del jamás, no quería que Sakura se fuera jamás.

Sakura pudo sentir los suaves labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, como se movían a un ritmo que ella no sabía cómo seguir, la sorpresa no la dejaba actuar, se sentía confundida y paralizada y solo cayo en la realidad cuando sintió como el beso se hacía más intenso sobre sus labios. Sasuke quería que respondiera, que estuviera tan desesperada como el, que lo sintiera así que paso ambos brazos por la estrecha cintura de Sakura y la apretó más hacia él, haciendo que sus cuerpos se sintieran con más claridad. Sus bocas se devoraban y solo cuando sus lenguas se encontraron sakura sintió que era real. Sus lenguas jugaban con urgencia y desesperación, las manos de Sakura fueron por inercia a acariciar suaves cabellos de Sasuke respondiendo el fogoso beso. Separándose de repente, Sakura lo miro a los ojos.

-a ti… a ti no te gusta la comida de mi madre…- no sabía si lo que pensaba era imaginación suya o una realidad bastante distorsionada, no podía ser posible que el gran Sasuke Uchiha solo hubiera pedido la comida para… para estar con ella.

-no está mal- le respondió Sasuke, sonriendo de lado- aunque me gusta mucho más la persona que la reparte – Sakura sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento así que agradeció cuando Sasuke la levanto poniendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y luego volvió a sentir que se desmayaba cuando lo sintió tan cerca.

Los labios de Sasuke recorrieron su cuello hasta llevar al nacimiento de sus senos, sus manos recorrían sus piernas, explorando todo a su paso. la ropa comenzó a estorbar y poco a poco se fueron despojando de ella. Tomando su cuerpo Sasuke se sentó en una silla dejándola a ella sobre el

-Sasuke…-Sakura se sentía explotar, sentía una mezcla entre vergüenza y ganas de mandar todo a la mierda y dejarse llevar y cuando sintió los dedos de Sasuke en su interior supo con certeza que escogería la segunda y se dejaría llevar hasta el mismísimo infierno si Sasuke iba con ella.

Ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba estar dentro de ella y aunque no sabía si era virgen o no, prefería pensar que lo era para no tener que salir a descuartizar a un idiota. Con cuidado de adentro en ella sintiendo como lo apretaba

-Sa-Sakura…- sintió que estaba en el cielo, era lo mejor que ambos habían sentido, así que cuando Sakura se acostumbró a tenerlo dentro de ella, comenzó a moverse, todo lo que pensaba era que, si era con Sasuke, todo estaría bien, aunque después se arrepintiera.

Las sensaciones en Sasuke se hacían cada vez más intensas y cuando sintió como las paredes de Sakura se contraían con fuerza y lo aprisionaban el orgasmo lo golpeo con fuerza.

-Sasuke-kun- el orgasmo golpeo con fuerza el cuerpo de Sakura y exhausta cayó sobre el cuerpo sudoroso de Sasuke.

El silencio reino dentro de la habitación y Sakura no pudo evitar llorar, porque lo amaba, lo amaba con todo lo que ella era y quería que el la amara, pero sabía que eso no pasaría nunca, que esto sería lo más cercano al amor que tendría con él, así que con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke clavada en su espalda, pero no quería mirarlo a la cara, no quería que la viera llorar, que pensara que era débil y una molestia.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – la voz de Sasuke absorbió todo el incómodo silencio y ella ya no puso soportarlo más, se dio media vuelta y lo miro a los ojos

-porque yo… porque yo te amo, demasiado y ya no sé qué hacer para… para gustarte- ya no sabía si estaba hablando o gritando solo sentía que algo en ella se rompía.

-no tienes que hacer nada Sakura- no tenía idea como hacer esas estupideces de declaraciones que tanto le gustaban a las mujeres, pero esperaba que ella entendiera lo que trataba de decirle.

Sakura lo miro un rato, era obvio que el diría algo así, no es como si esperara que le dijera que la amaba o algo por el estilo, ya había entendido que el la consideraba una moles… ¡pero que mierda! Él no podía estar diciéndole eso, no, ella estaba confundida no podía estarle diciendo que… que le gustaba ¿o sí? Dudosa lo miro y Sasuke rodo los ojos

-que lenta eres molesta.

Ya no había dudas, Sasuke la quería y aunque no se lo había dicho directamente conocía a Sasuke incluso mejor que a ella misma y sabía que él jamás diría algo tan cursi, lo amaba y aunque tal vez el aun no, al menos sentía algo por ella y daría lo mejor de sí para que sintiera amor por ella. tendría que darle las infinitas gracias a la comida de su madre.

* * *

Hola, hoy ordenando encontré un cuaderno debajo de mi cama con varios one-shot de este estilo :$.

a pesar de que son de mucho tiempo y que están mal redactados pensé en que les gustaría leerlos. mantuve la trama pero cambie algunas cosas y mejore en lo que pude la narración, espero les guste :3


End file.
